Darth Mehtohn
"What your planning is Genocide!" "It shall give birth to such wonders!" -Darth Mehtohn confronting Jerdak for the first time. Darth Mehtohn is a servant of the Empire and the Bohrok Hives, he is considered a representative of the Empire for the Bohrok, not much else is know about his childhood or his past however. History Darth Mehtohn was one of the youngest of all the sith alchemist that served the empire, when the Empire joined the Shadow Alliance he became obssessed with some of the Biomechanical creatures in the universe and began ordering imperial troops to capture as many being as they could for him to study. During an attack by the Borg against an Imperial Fleet he was injected with nanoprobes by a borg drone, however he was able to prevent the nanoprobes from spreading using the force however he needed to find a cure. In an attempt to purge the nanoprobes from his body he began experimenting with the effects of antidermis on the nanoprobes. After he created a so-called cure, he injected himself with the antidermis, however it was made from the same energy used to create the Krana-Kal and before he knew it his body chemistry was altered to tolerate the use of the Krana-Kal. He then had a vision that revealed the Great Beings had scattered Bohrok hives into many universes, the vision also showed him a "future" in which all-beings in the multiverse served both the Dark Side of the force and the Bohrok Hives. Darth Mehtohn then began a crusade to find as many of the Bohrok Hives as he could so that would serve the power of the Dark Side. Characteristics Personality Darth Mehtohn is considered insane by many but he is in-fact quite intelligent with genocidal and murderous tendencies running through his mind due to the infleunce of both the Dark Side of the force and the twisted hivemind of the Bohrok. He considers many races including the Miraluka, Skakdi, and Glatorian to be inferior as well as the fact he considers the races as a whole to be "unworthy of the greater good" and he declares they must be purged in the name of the Dark Side and the Bohrok Hives. Appearence Darth Mehtohn appears to be a Chiss individual between the ages of 10-20 years old, he always wears black armored robes with a hood that covers his head, while he wears a corrupted Krana Za-Kal over his face the only thing being revealed are his red eyes. Skills Darth Mehtohn is considered to be a powerful Sith warrior even without the Bohrok's powers running through his veins. He relies brute strength and endurance to take down his enemies, he is also skilled in the art of Sith Alchemy to the point he altered a group of Nuhvok that serve as his body guards. Force Powers While he is still considered somewhat weaker then Jerdak he is still a formidable opponent, he is well known for his use of the force power known as "Deadly Sight" which he uses to punish imperial agents who have failed him, he also tended to use Force Projection to fool his enemies before killing them with his lightsaber. Elemental Powers He has been given the powers over gravity similar to that of Nuhvok-Kal however it is not know how he got those powers, he has been known to manipulate gravity to disable enemies before killing them by Deadly Sight, however according to one report when he uses his powers over gravity it tends to weaken him. Weapons Darth Mehtohn prefers the use of his dual guard shoto lightsabers when fighting his enemies, however if he wishes to capture an enemy alive he uses his Carbonite Gun to preserve his enemies before using them for some horrible deed.